


I Couldn't Love Another

by Bradleyjamesfangirl



Category: it doesn't belong in fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Hate, Love, School, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradleyjamesfangirl/pseuds/Bradleyjamesfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Jade a beautiful 16 year old high school student, Jade was a very popular girl amongst the boys now Jade lead the single life because she didn't want to get hurt for being a fangirl that was until she met her english teacher Mr Bradley James. Jade had never been in love so she thought nothing of it, until she decided to have a fight with a rival girl in class and gets in to trouble and finds out her english teacher has developed feelings for Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Couldn't Love Another

I was just an average 16 year old, who listen to music and enjoyed her fandoms, which where Merlin, Sherlock and The Walking Dead.

Now at school I was in a group called The Plastics which was an all girl group, I was the main girl and very popular considering no one knew about my fandom life.

Everyone thought I was just a normal girl who wore make up, tight skirts and vest tops, yes I do wear them but not all the time only when I hang out with the girls.

When it came to my school life I never once spoke about my life at home because I never wanted anyone to make fun of me, yes I was bullied when I was little but now I have become more older I have grown to be apparently very beautiful.

My body was slightly curved, my hair was brunette, my eyes were a deep shade of blue, I was about 5’8 and when it came to the holidays I did a bit of modelling for a job.

This is the start of my story of my last year at school and how I came to be in love with my teacher………..

I started my first day fairly simple, mum woke me up at 7 because we started school at 8:30, I had my shower which to then, I smelt like a bunch of roses which was fairly pleasant for this time in the morning.

Mum made me my favourite breakfast which was a full english with every thing, I wondered how I kept my figure, then I found out that I am on the school cheerleading team this year and I want to make a great impression.

As I dashed up to my room to get ready, I grabbed my phone as I heard it go off, I dressed in a short , black tight skirt with tights and vest top to match. I also applied a little make up with my hair in a high plait ponytail.

“Jade!!” My mother called as she started the car, mum’s work was on en route to school so I got a lift with her every day which was sometimes very boring because all we talk about is when I get a boyfriend and stuff.

I dashed out to the car to see my mum applying her lippy (The girls word of saying lipstick.) I frowned and got in the car as I put the radio on and checked my phone in which I had a message from my girlie Simone.

Hey girlie I heard though our little gossip chain that we have a new english teach

Sim xx

“Oh god.” I muttered hoping that my mum wouldn’t hear me.

“What’s up sweetie?” She asked as she started to drive to school.

I sighed as I began to tell her about the text Sim had just sent me.

“Oh really it can’t be that bad, I am sure that he is going to be really nice.” My mum assured me as she pulled up to the school gates.

I sighed as mum gave me a kiss on the cheek and I jumped out of the car and looked around.

“Back in this shit hole.” I muttered as I wave goodbye to mum and the boys came up to me and started to chat to me.

This was going to be the longest year of my life.

“Jade!” Simone and Beth called out to me.

“Hey girlies.” I replied as I was walking to my first class at a very slow pace.

“What class do you have babes?” Sim asked me when i reached my locker.

“Double English with the new English teacher.” I sighed with disapproval.

“Egh, you get to meet the new English teacher, we have double math.” Beth huffed as she pulled out her timetable and scribbled on it.

“Oh fuck this shit, they have split us up.” I growled as a tall, blonde haired man walked towards the english room.

“Fuck this school, but did you see that teacher, talk about dreamy.” Beth sighed as I looked in disbelief.

“Looks like your new English teacher is HOT.” Sim whispered to me.

I scoffed as I said goodbye to the girls and headed to what was going to be an interesting english lesson.

As I walked in to my lesson, I saw no one that I liked so I sat at the back on my own thinking about what to do with the girls after school.

“Ah, Jade I presume?” The blonde hair man spoke to me and gave me a book.

“Would you like an honest answer or just a flat out no?” I spoke to him.

“I take that as a yes then.” He spoke. 

His voice was deep and smooth, I instantly fell in love with it, his eyes where a deep shade of blue you could easy get lost in them if you look in them long enough, as for his body well he looked devishly handsome in that suit and tie.

“Right you lot, the names Mr James.” He started to speak and I just doodled on my folder.

“Jade.” I heard some boy whisper.

“What do you want fat boy?” I spoke rudely.

“Nothing just asking if I could get a selfie with you because your the head cheerleader for the school.” As he spoke everyone looked at me. I felt all the blood in my body go straight to my cheeks as I blushed.

“Um no.” I looked at him as he walked away and started to cry.

“Way to go Jade.” A girl spoke from the middle of class.

“Shut up Kira you dirty snank at least I haven’t had every dick in this school.” I responded.

Everyone in the class gasped as Mr James looked at me and shook his head, as he did Kira walked out.

“Bye Kira.” I shouted and waved as everyone laughed at her.

“Jade, come see me after school.” Mr James spoke sternly to me.

“Maybe if I aint busy with my girlies.” I looked at him and smiled as he walked over to me and slipped me a piece of paper with out anyone looking.

“Right you lot get on with what your doing.” He spoke out as he walked away from me.

As I saw him sitting at his desk and made sure every one had their head down I looked at the piece of paper he sipped me.

 

The name is Bradley :p 

I looked at him as I caught him looking at me, I smiled and got back to my work as I wrote a note back to him.

 

Will I have my detention with you Bradley? :P

I got up and made out I was going to the girls bathroom, I never realised that Bradley followed me.

“Uh um. You can’t just walk out of class like that or do you want another detention added to the one you already have?” He spoke sternly.

“I need the bathroom.” I spoke as I walked over to him and sipped the note back in to his suit pocket.

“Don’t be long.” He whispered as I went in to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Is a teacher hitting on me? No he can’t be it is forbidden for a teacher to fall in love with a student. But he did tell me his first name and I must admit he is gorgeous. But NOPE he is my teacher and I have a reputation to up hold.” I spoke to my self as I walked back to my class and resumed my seat as I did I felt Bradley’s hand slip something in to my bag.

I looked at him and he gestured me to look in my bag, I frowned at him as I thought he was insane but he winked as he stuck his nose in to a decent book.

I only had three lessons today which made me feel really great but the only problem is my detention with Mr James, I don’t see why I had to stay behind Kira was the one that started on me but at least I learnt the first name of possibly the hottest teacher in the school.

My last lesson was Maths, I hated the subject but I had to get it over with, I walked in to class five minutes late and the teacher looked at me and pointed me to my seat, I had to sit next to some nerdy boy who wore glasses and had freckles.

“Hello Jade, I am Alex.” He started to make small talk with me.

“Hello.” I spoke with a smug smile, I hated sitting here I wanted to sit at the back so I could check that note.

As the teacher went on and on I made sure everyone was listen and so interested in this class that I looked in my bag and found the note Bradley sneaked in to my bag.

Well you sure are dead sexy when your angry, we are in my office in the sports hall for detention seeing as I had a sport lesson last. Don’t forget.

Bradley :P x

 

I smiled at the note as I looked around the class room then at the clock still had an hour to go. Then a girl called Samantha came over to me and spoke.

“Could I get you to sign this please, it be a pleasure to have the head of the cheerleading squad signature for when I leave in six weeks.” 

I stuffed the note in my bra and smiled at her, Sam was a nice girl, I helped her once because she was getting bullied and me and her have been friends ever since.

“Have you a pen?” I asked her politely as she sat on the seat next to me.

She nodded and rustled around in her bag for her favourite pen.

“Here.” She smiled and handed me the pen.

“What would you like me to write?” I asked as she wrote down the notes from the class.

“Anything as long as it is nice.” Sam responded.

“Of course it will be nice.” I smiled and took her book.

 

All the best for when you move, I am going to miss you, you are a great friend, I hope where ever your moving too realize they are reciving great person.

All my love and all the best.

love 

Jade xx

 

“Thank you so much Jade, I love you so much.” Sam cuddled me and I looked at the clock and found that I only had another fifteen minutes until my detention.

 

“No worries Sam, I love you too.” I responded and wrote down everything that was on the board.

The last fifteen minutes were hell all that kept praying on my mind was Bradley, what was he up to? why did he like me? was he flirting with me or just leading me on? All these little questions filled my head.

I never had a boyfriend so I never knew the signs of someone liking me or just leading me on, I need to ask someone.

“Sam can I ask you a question?” I asked shyly.

“Sure Jade.” She replied as the teacher kept looking at me with his ice blue eyes, I hated him and he knew it.

“How can you tell if some male likes you.?” I asked gently.

“Well he will give you hints like keep looking at you, he will do whatever to get your attention and he will also try to send you little notes or possibly his number so he can text you whenever he can.” Sam replied.

I thought about everything Sam had just said to me and casting my mind back to what Bradley was up too, maybe he does like me.

“Also be careful, if he is leading you on, he will eye up other girls and get their attention as well as yours he will flirt with other girls apart from you.” She carried on explaining.

Then I clicked, Bradley wasn’t leading me on, generally liked me, I think. 

I couldn’t believe it my first ever detention, Mr James was the first to give me any sort of affection, giving what Sam had told me, I was starting to think he liked me. How could he like me?

As I walked to the sports hall, I saw the sport class leave as they all looked me I saw the captain of the basketball team, he brushed pasted me and grabbed my hand.

“I heard your the head cheerleader.” He growled, I looked around and slightly nodded as I did I heard a familiar voice.

“Tom, leave her alone, go home.” 

I smiled as Tom left, he looked back and gave me a dirty look.

“Ah, Jade you showed up, I was worried you wasn’t going to.” Bradley spoke.

“I have nothing better to do,the girls left without me.” I spoke as I looked at Bradley in his tracksuit.

“Come in.” He politely spoke and held the door open for me, I walked through and sighed.

“What’s wrong, Jade?” Bradley asked.

“I feel as though I don’t fit in this school any more, everyone seems to not care about me, I just want to leave.” I sighed as Bradley sat at his desk.

“That is not true, I know people that care about you, people in my class couldn’t stop talking about you, how your head cheerleader, congratulates on that by the way.” Bradley smiled as he faced me.

“Thank you. But i don’t feel right anymore, I hate this school. All the teachers hate me.” I looked back at him.

Bradley gasped and moved closer to me and whispered.

“I know one teacher that doesn’t hate you.” 

“Who may I ask?” I replied as I felt myself getting lost in his eyes.

“Me.” He moved even closer and took my hand.

“I am surprised after the way, I behaved in your class.” I felt my fingers getting laced between Bradley’s fingers.

Bradley got up and then pulled me up with him.

“What you doing?” I asked him as he started to cuddle me.

“Cuddling you.” He answered as I cuddled him back, his scent was like a drug, I got hooked instantly, as I held him I felt he was toned but I wished that I could see him with out his top.

As he let go of me, I looked at him and he whispered.

“Don’t leave.” 

He placed a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his.

“Please.” He begged.

After I heard him say please I couldn’t resist his charm. 

“Okay, I won’t.” I whispered as he went back to sit down at his desk and wrote something on a post stick note.

“If you ever need to talk to me, text me any time of day or night. I think I have kept you long enough.” He smiled and handed me the note.

I looked at him and I saw the twinkle in his eye, I smiled as I got up and began to walk out.

“See you tomorrow, Bradley.” I spoke to him.

“See you later Jade.” He winked at me as I walked out.

 

On my way home, I couldn’t believe what had happened. 

What happened in there?! He gave me a cuddle, he gave me his number!! Sam is right he likes me!! Oh my god, he didn’t even want me to leave the school! Oh holy shit, what will he do when he finds about the real me, he has only seen the bitchy side about me. He will hate me when he sees my scars.

 

I got home and my mum was in, I sneaked in and she called me.

“Jade, why are you late?” 

“Was out with the girls, sorry mum.” 

“Oh okay how are the girls?” She kept asking me questions.

“They are in mum honest.” I replied and ran up to my bedroom.

As I entered my room, I quickly took out the post stick Mr James gave me and entered his number on my phone, I chucked off my school clothes and put on a vest top and shorts.

The night rolled on my mum went to sleep and I was still up, so I decided to text Bradley.

Hello x

I waited for a reply and as soon as I sent it, he replied instantly.

 

Hello :p x

 

I smiled as I was texting him, all I could think about was when he cuddled me.

Hope your okay :p x

I am perfect, hope your feeling better now :) x  
-B

Yep, i sure am, by the way I never thanked you for the cuddle. :P x

Oh don’t worry you were upset :p x  
-B

Thank you x

:) x -B

I never thought I would fee like this,I think I like him but I can’t he is my teacher.

Oh by the way, you have sport with me tomorrow as well as english ;) x -B

No wonder your so cheerful ;) x 

Goodnight ;) x - B

Goodnight :) x 

 

I sighed and looked at the clock to find the time was 12:30.

“Shit, I best get some sleep before mum kills me.” I mumbled to myself to sleep.

When I woke I was greeted by the golden rays of the sun beaming from my window, I smiled knowing I will be seeing Bradley today and what it looked like all day.

I had double english and then sport, my day was complete a whole day with Bradley I couldn’t help but look at my phone as to find a text.

Morning Beautiful ;) x

I smiled and replied.

Morning Handsome hope you slept well ;) x 

I giggled at the text I had sent but somehow I seemed to be falling in love with him, I shouldn’t be but i couldn’t help myself, Bradley was charming and so handsome I couldn’t believe he was single then my phone snapped me out of my thoughts.

Come to school early I need to see you :) x -B

I gasped and quickly got my self ready for school, packed my books and sport clothes.

I am ready anyway ;) x

I ran out the door before my mum could say a word, I darted for the school bus and quickly took my seat.

Good can’t wait to see you meet me in my office ;) x -B

I bit my lip as I though about what Bradley was up too, as I got comfy we pulled up at school.

“Darn.” I muttered as I ran to the sports hall and opened the door to a very cold hall.

“Jeez it is freezing in here.” I muttered.

“Good thing I am here then.” Bradley appeared outing front of her.

“Bradley.” I ran to him and cuddled him tightly.

“Glad your pleased to see me.” He chuckled and cuddled back.

“Of course I am.” I looked at him as he wrapped his arm round my waist and pulled me in to his office.

“We have an hour and half before school starts.” He stated in his deep voice as he sat at his desk.

“So what are you saying?” I asked him and took my jumper off.

“I don’t you tell me.” He looked at me with lust in his eyes.

I gave him a puzzled look as he started to walk towards me, I watched every move he made as he played with my hair and looked down at me.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” He asked me.

My eyes widened as he asked me, I looked at him then looked on to the floor as I shook my head.

“Such a pretty girl and you don’t have a boyfriend mmmmm that is interesting. Would you like to go out with me?” He spoke.

I looked at him, his crystal blue eyes glistened in the light.

“Yes I would.” I held him as he sat at his desk.

Bradley smiled as he turned round and pulled me down on to his laps as he did he started to move his hands up my skirt.

“Have you ever had sex before?” He asked me.

“No.” I looked at him then back on the floor.

“Ohhhhh so I am going to have the pleasure of taking your innocence away baby girl.” He growled and took my skirt off as I stood up.

“Shouldn’t we lock the door.” I giggled.

“Good idea.” Bradley smiled and got up as I took my shirt off and he quickly locked the door.

“All alone baby girl just you and me.” Bradley growled playfully.

I couldn’t help but stare at Bradley as he took his tracksuit jacket.

“Like what you see?” He asked playfully.

“That would be telling.” I giggled as he moved forward towards me.

“Ah, but you can tell me.” He cooed in my ear as he started to undo my shirt and slipped his hands to my waist.

“Fuck your hands are cold, but like I said it would be telling if I told you.” I teased him.

“Fine if you won’t tell me I will punish you.” Bradley looked at me with a hungry stare.

“What could you do to punish me, you love me to much.” I smiled at him teasing him with my skirt as I slowly removed it.

“That I do, but I will fine away, trust me Jade.” Bradley walked around me.

I looked at him and teased him, I saw his tracksuit bottoms tightening.

“Trousers getting tight.” I flirted with him as he moved me to the wall.

“Yeah they might be, only because of some little girl teasing me.” He whispered in my ear.

“Little girl?? I have you know I am 16 years old I am a woman.” I moved my hand to his hard member.

“Really? Then prove it to me then.” Bradley spoke as he started to kiss my neck softly.

“Fine I will.” I huffed and ripped off his shirt and moved my hand to his trousers and started to rub him slowly.

“That’s my girl.” He cooed as I got down on my knees and pulled out his member, I slightly whimpered when I saw the size of him.

“What’s up worried you won’t be able to fit me all in?” He teased. 

“Cause I ain’t worried.” I chuckled as I started to take him in slowly as I could.

“Fuck have you done this before?” Bradley groaned.

“Maybe.” I stated as I went back to teasing him with my tongue.

Bradley pouted when he heard me, he wanted me all to himself and no other male was going touch me.

“So I am not the first to be sucked by such a beauty?” He started to tease me.

“Nope.” I winked as I moved my hand and squeezed his member.

“May I ask who did ?” He questioned.

“Er I rather not say.” I looked at him as delighted me up on to his desk.

“That’s fine, but I know what I will be punishing you with.” He growled.

“Really like what?” I smirked at him as he took his tracksuit bottoms off.

“I am going to steal you good little angel side and turn you in to a pure woman.” He pinned me to the desk and slowly slid himself in.

“Bradley!!” I screamed as he managed in get himself all in.

“It will hurt for the first time sweetie, but trust me it will subside.” He whispered gently as he moved his hips slowly.

I couldn’t believe what was happening, I was having sex with my teacher! I clung on to him as tight as I could the more he thrusted in to me the more it hurt but his touch was so soft and gentle the way he would hold me when he knew it was hurting me, I trusted Bradley with all my heart I knew he wouldn’t hurt me.

“Feeling any better?” Bradley looked down to me and he moved a tad faster.

“A lot better.” I accidentally moaned in his ear.

“Oh so you are liking it then.” Bradley spoke with a devilish smile.

I pulled him towards me as I felt Bradley’s lips on mine we shared a deep passionate kiss that was filled with all the sense of love.

“I love you.” He whispered as he decided to move faster.

“I love you too.” I looked at him and moved my hips in time with his.

But little did we know what the time was and then the bell went meaning it was first lesson.

“Ah shit! This may hurt a little sweetie.” Bradley spoke as he pulled himself out.

“Fuck!” I moaned as I watched Bradley getting changed.

“Well for what it was worth how was your first time?” He winked and put his shirt on.

“Perfect, loved every minute of it, Mr James.” I smiled and buttoned up my shirt.

“We can always finish off after school you like, if you have nothing planned you could i don’t know come to mine.” He suggested.

“Sure I will tell my mum I am with a friend.” I pulled up my skirt but as I did Bradley crept up behind me.

“Here let me, I was responsible for undoing it.” He whispered as he zipped up my skirt then snaked his arms round my waist.

“I believe you was.” I looked at him as he held me tightly and whispered.

“If you are sore you don’t have to join in the lesson you could always stay in here, I will just say you are ill.” 

“Are you sure I don’t want the class to think you have favouritism.” I spoke as he kissed my neck.

“Meh, I did from the moment you walked in to my English class.” He snuggled in to me one last time and walked towards the door.

I smiled at him but before he unlocked the door I ran up to him and gave him a deep, gentle kiss.

“Go get them tiger.” I whispered.

Bradley chuckled as he kissed me back.

“Love you.” He mouthed.

“Love you too.” I mouthed back as he went in tot he hall to teach his lesson, while I sat in his chair in his office thinking about what just happened less then fifteen minutes ago.

I left last class knowing I will be staying with Bradley tonight, my mum didn't know obviously because she would flip if she knew about me and Bradley's relationship and I didn't want to lose Bradley, he stole everything from me, my heart, my life and even my virginity but I didn't care I lost it to someone I truly loved.

"Jade meet me outside five minutes." Bradley whispered as he left to go to the staff cloak room.

"Sure I be waiting." I smiled as I walked out on my own like nothing had happened, I knew tonight was going to be a great night.

I got outside and it was cold, I waited by the staff car park but there was no shelter so before Bradley arrived I wrapped my scarf round my neck as soon as I did I heard a familiar voice.

"Jade! Sorry I'm late. Had to you know clean up my office." He winked as he gestured me to his car which was a brand new state of the art BMW in blue.

"It's fine. Hope it wasn't too messy. Thank you."I giggled as Bradley held the door open for me.

"Your welcome my beauty." He spoke as he climbed in to his car and saw me shiver.

"It was nice this morning what happened?" I shivered as Bradley started his car and started to drive.

"British shitty weather. Here wrap in this it keep you warm." He handed me his big coat.

As I wrapped myself in to his coat, I smelt his aftershave on the collar which I cuddled as he looked at me and chuckled.

After an hour of driving we reached his house which was very posh for a man of his liking.

"I never knew you was posh Mr James." I joked as he picked me up.

"I'm not just the house looks posh." He stated as he opened the door being careful not to drop me.

My jaw dropped when I entered, for a man like Bradley he was an incredibly clean I knew boys and their clothes would be everywhere but Bradley is different he is a true gentleman.

"Welcome to my place hope you like it." He smiled as he took his shoes off and walked in to the living room.

"I love it!" I gasped as I took my shoes off and followed him only to get jumped on by a Rottweiler.

"Butch!! Don't annoy the lady!" Bradley sternly spoke to his dog.

"It's fine honestly. I adore dogs. My mum won't let me have one because of the job I do in school holidays." I walked over to Bradley and sat next to him as Butch followed.

"Oh, what job do you do? By the way would you like tea or coffee?" He asked.

"I'm a model. Tea please milk two sugars please." I told him as he pulled me up and lifted me to the kitchen.

"Ah that will explain your good looks then." He teased which made me blush like a ripe peach.

"Aww so cute when you blush." He smiled as he put the kettle on.

"Shhh." I giggled as he cuddled me.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?" He asked.

"Sure." I looked at him I knew he had lust in his eyes he couldn't hide it.

"But first I need a shower." He stated as he held his hand out for me which I gladly accepted as he took me to his bedroom.

"Made cosy enough for two, especially in the bed." His deep voice turned in to a lustful growl as he turned his shower on.

"It looks amazingly cosy." I teased him as he went in to the shower which left me all alone with my thoughts.

Then ten minutes later I had stripped to my undies and Bradley came walking out of a steaming hot shower with a towel round him.  
I laid in his bed in my blue bra and knickers hoping to catch his attention which worked a treat. He looked over at me as I spoke.

"Sorry I have no pjs."

"It's fine. I'm enjoying the view. Hope you don't mind me sleeping in my boxers." Bradley smirked.

"Nope. I don't mind at all." I winked as I saw his bulge.

"Good." He said and jumped in bed and looked at me.

"What's wrong babe?" Bradley asked.

"Nothing babe. There is going to be loads of talk at school." I cuddled him.

"No there won't be. No one will find out until you have left school." Bradley assured me as he bucked his hips against me.

"Horny..?." I questioned as he grabbed me and laid me down on his soft, silky sheets.

"Of course I am. I told you I was going to get you after school." He whispered in a growling way.

Bradley then made his move on to me but I stopped him, he looked a little hurt by this so I decided to show him.

"When I had sex with you I never saw you with them?" He questioned me.

"Maybe you was too busy trying to make me a pure woman." I looked at him as he moved down and kissed them.

"Why?" He asked me as he sucked on my skin leaving a love bite.

"Don't laugh at me if I tell you." I sobbed.

Bradley then quickly moved up and held me tightly he didn't like seeing me upset or crying, he wanted to make sure I was happy and he knew he made me happy.

"I promise I won't laugh. I'm your boyfriend I'm not aloud to laugh." He placed his hand on my leg.

"Well I was bullied when I first started the school all because I am not like all the rest of the girls in the school, I'm a fangirl. Not the girl you see when I am at school. That is just a defensive wall so I don't get hurt." I started to tear up as Bradley held me tight.

"I would like to see more of that side of you. It doesn't suit you being something your not. You are beautiful as you are. You don't need people to tell you different Jade. I will never change you. To be honest you are too good to change. So just for me don't be a bitchy girl anymore. I didn't fall in love with that side of you. Promise me you won't ever be like that again." Bradley looked deep in to my eyes with his sad puppy like eyes.

"I promise I won't be. I hate that side of me to be fair. I just want to be my normal self and around you I can be." I smiled as Bradley's hand made its way to my panties.

"Something I have been dying to do to you. If it hurts let me know and I will stop." He whispered and slid his hand in to my panties.

"Er Brad I've had sex with you so what ever you do now isn't going to hurt." I looked at him and placed my hand on his jaw.

"This might a little. I'm gonna try and pop your cherry." He winked as his slid in his finger.

"Thought you already did when you shagged me?" I moaned.

"I didn't do you hard enough to." He grunted as he thrusted his finger hard in to me.

"Ow! Do you mind?" I grabbed him but he pinned me down.

"Still tight. Let's see if I can fit another one in." He smiled as he tried pushing in another finger.

"Fuck!!! Are you enjoying this?" I moaned as he slowly managed to slide another finger in.

"Of course I am. Why aren't you?" He questioned as he curled his fingers inside of me which made me scream out in pleasure.

"Bradley!!!" I screamed.

"Sounds like someone is. Oh Jade you are so wet." He winked and went deeper inside of me.

"Then as a gentleman you know what to do." I smirked as Bradley found what he wanted.

"Ha! In the bedroom babe I'm no gentleman. I also believe you are not a sweet , innocent sixteen year old anymore." He whispered as he laid back in to bed.

"What makes you say that? The part where you stole my innocence or the fact that you just popped my cherry?" I laid my head on his chest.

"I said it because you are not only my girlfriend you are now my little slut." Bradley smirked as he played with my hair.

"Says who?" I looked up at him.

"Me...that's who and to be honest I couldn't ask for a better girl then you Jade you are everything to me. " He pulled me up and made me sit in his stomach.

"I'm proud to be your slut Bradley. I'm also proud to be your girlfriend." I kissed him as he gently rolled me over so he towered over me.

"That's my girl, now do you want to stay the weekend?" He asked.

I looked at him and then back to the floor.

"I would but I have no spare clothes." I poured.

"Borrow some of mine. I don't like seeing you in slutty outfits it doesn't suit you." He guested as I put on his superman t-shirt.

"How do I look." I asked as I posed as superman.

"Mmmmmm....let's say superwoman." Bradley stated and smiled he couldn't believe he had the perfect girl, Jade was everything her wanted in a woman and now he has her he didn't want to lose her.

The next morning Bradley was the first to wake, he looked out of the window and saw the rain pour down and slamming on the window.

“Oh bloody hell this bloody British weather.” He grumbled as he looked down and saw me sleeping next to him, he moved my golden brown hair out of my face.

“Such a beauty, I am such a lucky fella to have you.” He whispered as he traced his finger over my jawline very softly.

“Morning babe.” I spoke in my sleepy voice from under the covers.

“Morning sweetheart.” Bradley smiled as I sat up in the sheets covering my slim body.

Bradley looked over at me as he walked back to the bed then whispered.

“Don’t cover up for me, I was enjoying the view.”

I looked at him and smiled, I guess he did rather enjoy the view of me in my underwear the way he was last night.

“What if I wanted to cover up?” I asked him as he climbed back in to bed.

“Then I might have to rip the covers from you.” He teased as he moved my hair away from my neck then slowly started kissing me.

“You wouldn’t dare.” I played with his blonde locks which where tickling me.

“Don’t try me. By the way your phone went this morning.” He perked up.

“Oh shit! It might of been Beth she wanted some opinion on a prom dress.” I explained as I reached for my phone.

Are you in town? Need someone to help with a dress for prom.  
Loves you x

I looked at the text and back at Bradley as he smiled.

“Was it Beth?” He asked.

“Yeah, she wants someone to go dress hunting with.” I replied as i answered her text.

Bradley pouted and pulled me back in to bed with him as he started to get cuddly.

“What you say to her?” He whispered.

“That I can’t make it and that I have plans already.” I spoke.

“Oh and what are your ‘other plans’?” He asked in a yet no so innocent way.

“I don’t know I haven’t thought about it. Maybe spending the weekend with my boyfriend.” I replied as I placed my hand on his jaw and rubbed his cheek with the pad of my thumb.

“Your boyfriend? Mmmmm you must tell me about him, who do I take such a golden beauty away from?” Bradley nuzzled in to my neck.

“Well he is blonde, cute, handsome, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue you could easily get lost in them , also looks very hot in a suit and tracksuit. He also took my virginity and my innocence away.” I smiled .

“Not guilty, also I wouldn’t dare do such a thing or maybe if the girl was such a gorgeous, golden haired, beautifully tanned and her body is out of this world then yeah I would.” He winked and laid me down.

“You must have the wrong girl.” I pulled him down to me and kissed him passionalty.

“I don’t think I do.” He responded as he sucked only neck leaving me a love bite which was sore and tender.

I smiled at him as he rubbed my legs smoothly, I couldn’t believe I was in the same bed as my teacher. I loved him with all my heart I never wanted to lose him,he was kind and so passionate to me until I heard the door ago as Bradley kept kissing me.

“Brad, there is someone at the door.” I whispered as he groaned deeply.

“Fuck! Don’t move.” He ordered as he got up and out a robe on which in return I whistled.

“I won’t.” i winked as he ran down the stairs to answer the door.

“Coming.” He spoke then answered the door.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Luke, I am Jade’s brother and I heard she was last seen with you. Where is she?!” He growled.

“I don’t know!! You don’t even know me so I suggest you leave!” Bradley snarled and slammed the door shut.

I laid in Bradley’s bed and cried, I knew my brother was bad news he use to abuse me all the time. What could he want from me this time?

Bradley came running up in to the bedroom and saw me in tears, he came to me and cuddled me as tightly as he could.

“Jade…….” He began to speak.

“I know I heard his voice.” I sniffled as he held me.

“You seem really upset about it.” He wiped away my tears.

“He abused me when I was little, he slapped me, punched me and he tried throwing me down the stairs.” I cried in to his chest.

Bradley’s eyes widened as I cried, he was the the only one I told about it the only person I could trust to keep my secret.

“You are moving in with me, I don’t care what anyone says. I will not allow you to get hurt and you need to tell the school.” He stated.

“I can’t. You are the only one I told, please Bradley don’t say a word.” I begged.

“Ok but you are still moving in with me.” He looked down in to my eyes which were blood red.

“Do you want to help me get my stuff, I am going to need a little help.” i asked.

“Of course I will.” He smiled and got ready in a shirt and jeans.

“Looking hot.” I winked as I put on my skirt and one of Bradley’s shirts.

“As are you.” He growled as he ran off downstairs to find his keys.

I followed after him after I did my hair and make up which I had in my school bag.

“Where you get the make up from?” He asked.

“My school bag. Found your keys yet?” I looked at him and smiled.

“Nope, do you know where they are?” He asked.

“Maybe.” I giggled.

Bradley raised his eyebrow at me and moved towards me.

“Give them to me.” He playfully growled.

“If you want them you need to come get them.” I winked.

“Right.” He teased as he grabbed hold of me before I ran anywhere.

“Where are they?” He whispered as he moved his hand up my skirt and to my undies.

“My mouth is sealed.” I pretended to zip my lips as his hand moved further in to my undies.

“Tell me or I will.” He playfully spoke.

“Nope.” I just turned my head.

Bradley huffed and gently slid in his fingers.

“I warned you.” He whispered as he thrusted his fingers inside of me making me moan.

“Oh really and this is one way of punishing me?” I playfully teased him bucking my hips in to him.

“You will never know Jade my babe.” He moved his hand to my bra then placing his hand in my bra finding his keys.

i giggled as he pulled out his keys, but I moved his hand back in to my bra, his soft, smooth hands touching me.

“Let’s finish when we get back, we have something to do.” He purred and slid out his fingers.

“Really?” I smiled as he pulled me out the door.

“Yes.” He stated as he jumped in to his car and I followed.

We was on our way to my mum’s house what was she going to say about Bradley??


End file.
